It Started With A Dare
by annaslittleweirdo
Summary: Movie night with the Bella's and Stacie suggests playing a game


_**Greetings! It's been a while. I know I'm really bad at this but I'm hoping this makes up for it. I started taking a creative writing class at my school and it brought back my interest in writing.**_

 _ **If there are any mistakes I apologize but I read and re-read hoping to fix any errors and I may have missed one or two.**_

 _ **I actually had a somewhat long Author's Note but I forgot what I was going to say so whatever, and without further ado, Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The Bella's had gathered up in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment for movie night, much to Beca's dismay. It was around 2 am when Stacie suggested that play truth or dare. All of them nodded their agreement and the game started.

Stacie went first with dare and ended up giving Cynthia Rose a lap dance. Then it was Jessica who picked truth and had to admit her feelings for Ashley. Beca was next. She picked dare and was told to kiss who she thought was the prettiest Bella.

This shocked Beca. Of course she thought all of the Bella's were equally attractive. Her first thought was Chloe, but Chloe had a boyfriend. Then she let her mind drift to Aubrey. It was odd to think of the blonde in that way and shockingly, it didn't disturb Beca as much as she thought it would. She was actually intrigued by the thought.

Beca slowly stood and walked over to where Aubrey was on the couch and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to if you don't want. I can pick someone else"

Aubrey looked up at Beca. Instead of replying, she leaned up but didn't fully close the gap between their lips, allowing Beca to do so. Beca closed the gap and as their lips met, it wasn't like fireworks going off but it was much nicer. A feeling of warmth spread through them and the kiss went on longer than intended.

When they started hearing the Bella's awkward coughs and cat calls, they pulled apart blushing.

Stacie was the first to speak up and demanded jokingly that they get a room and after a few jokes the game resumed.

xxx

It was the next day and everyone was just getting done with rehearsals. All the Bella's were dismissed and Aubrey began tidying up the rehearsal space. Beca decided to stay behind and help.

"You don't have to help" Aubrey declared upon noticing Beca start stacking chairs.

"I know but I was hoping we could talk without the interruption of anyone" Beca stated knowing that no one would enter the area at this time a day now that the Bella's were done using it for the day.

Aubrey walked towards the bleachers and sat down motioning for Beca to do so as well.

"I'm assuming this has to do with last night" Aubrey said with a questioning look

"Uh, yeah, actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to uh, hang out sometime. Like just you and I. It's cool if you don't, I mean this was probably a stupid idea I should just go" Beca stood to leave but Aubrey grabbed her hand halting Beca's actions.

"It's not a stupid idea. I think it might actually be nice"

Beca smiled and sat back down "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So maybe when this is all cleaned up, we can go have dinner" Aubrey said while standing up. It was in that moment that Aubrey realized she never let go of Beca's hand.

Beca awkwardly pulled her hand away and stood up going to finish stacking the chairs.

"I guess the sooner we get this done to sooner we can leave" Beca said while folding a chair and placing it on the cart.

xxx

Beca told Aubrey she'd come by the apartment to get her. Beca wanted a chance to change and guessed Aubrey would too because she figured neither of them wanted to go to dinner in sweaty workout clothes.

So a half hour later Beca was walking up the apartment and knocking on the door before stepping inside. She greeted Chloe who was on the couch and Chloe nodded in return. Beca wandered of Chloe had grilled Aubrey about the kiss the night before after all the Bella's had gone back to their respective dorms in the morning. Beca waited for Aubrey to put her shoes on so they could leave.

As they walked out, Beca vaguely heard Chloe call after them saying something about not staying out too late and Beca could just hear the smirk on Chloe's face.

They ended up walking to the Barden Diner a few blocks from the campus apartments. It was a nice night so neither of them minded.

They arrived at the diner and sat at a booth in the back. Three were still a few people inside so they figured it was best to be in the back where they could be alone.

After going over the menu and ordering, they started to talk.

"So what made you to believe that I'm the prettiest Bella?" Aubrey questioned with a glint in her eye.

Beca blushed. She knew she'd have to answer this eventually but just didn't think it would be the first topic of conversation.

"Uh well all the Bella's are pretty attractive I guess but you just kind of stood out to me I guess. The thought of kissing you just intrigued me so I figured why not? And I'm pretty happy that I did" Beca admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I was a little shocked you picked me but I'm also grateful"

"Why's that?"

"I may or may not have been harboring a secret crush on you" Aubrey shared with a blush

"No way!" Beca exclaimed. "I thought you didn't even like me"

Beca was stunned beyond words. Aubrey Posen had a crush on her. Aubrey Posen, occasionally uptight leader of the Bella's had a crush on Beca Mitchell.

"Of course I like you. If I didn't we wouldn't be here and I would have kicked your pain in the ass out of the Bella's a long time ago"

They shared a laugh and the food came which halted their conversation.

After they finished eating, Beca paying the bill and Aubrey leaving the tip, they headed back out into the night and started the trek back to campus.

Beca was silently arguing with herself about holding Aubrey's hand but was pulled out of her internal debate when Aubrey grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. I guess that solves that then, Beca thought.

As the pair arrived on campus, Beca stopped Aubrey before they entered Aubrey's apartment unit.

"So maybe we can do this again soon?" Beca asked, her words filled with hope

"I think I'd like that" Aubrey smiled.

Beca leaned up to give what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but quickly turned into a battle of tongues. They pulled away breathless but each with a smile.

"Goodnight Aubrey"

"Goodnight Beca," Aubrey started, "text me when you get back to your dorm so I know your safe"

"Will do ol' Captain" Beca said with a mock salute while walking backwards watching as Aubrey enters her building and walks toward the stairs.

As soon as Aubrey is out of sight, Beca turns forward and begins her walk across campus to her dorm with a wide smile plastered of her face.

* * *

 ** _How was it? Review as always and who knows, maybe I'll have more stories soon ;)_**


End file.
